


The Long Wait

by DawningStar



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Bujold
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawningStar/pseuds/DawningStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles would come to sort this out.  Duv Galeni's imprisonment during Memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghinry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghinry/gifts).



There wasn't room in the cell to pace, but Duv tried anyway, four steps across and four steps back to count the passing hours. When turning time after time made him too lightheaded, he sat down, but only until it faded. Surely it couldn't be more than a few cycles of this before Miles came.

The feeling of confinement was all the worse here than during the desperate days on Earth, because these were the people he'd chosen, the place where he'd hoped to make such a difference. Duv clung to dignity as a shield. If he got out of this, the men who stood guarding him now would still be his comrades, might one day be under his command. He had to remember that.

And Miles would come to sort this out. Vorkosigan was the most insubordinate and foolhardy soldier Duv had ever met, but he chased down leads like a small and insanely determined dog, and Duv was quite certain he would not abandon a friend if he could help it.

Miles was an Imperial Auditor, even if temporarily, and should have had no trouble ordering a simple prisoner release.

He trusted Miles. But every time he rose to remeasure the cell with his stride, the trust wore thinner underneath him.


End file.
